


Alone in the Snow

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Snow, bad guy of the week makes an appearence, natasha and thor are only mentioned, steve's jacket is bigger than Tony pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Tony's suit gets ripped off by the Bad Guy of the Week, and Steve steps in to make sure he doesn't freeze. Unfortunately for Tony, he catches feelings from it.





	Alone in the Snow

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Tony said, trying not to shiver as Natasha and Thor finished off the bad guy of the week.

Of course it was now, out of all times of year that the bad guys had decided to break out the ‘Pull metal things apart’ drones, and too add insult to injury the robots immediately set out on a mission to pull his suit to pieces.

Thankfully they had only half succeeded, and one lucky arrow had managed to shut down the control panel on the ‘break everything’ robots before all of his suit was off, so instead of going splat he was able to ungracefully land with one thruster still in action. One thruster wasn't much, however, and even with his under suit still in full working order he was susceptible to the elements.

“Can we go back now? I need to piece my suit back together” Tony asked Steve, watching as Natasha took out a drone with terrifying ease. Steve was still in his civilian clothes, seeing as he was called out in the middle of a Christmas shopping spree, but his emergency shield was still there in his arms. Tony mentally patted himself on the back - the emergency shield _was_ a good idea, and he had just proved that to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“We need to wait until he’s in custody,” Steve said, motioning with his free hand to where Thor was taking out the last three bots. Natasha was now watching too, seeing as there wasn't much else to do.

“Thor’s got it covered. Besides, I'm freezing out here.”

Steve shuffled his feet, and even though he was still in full Captain America mode he seemed sympathetic to Tony’s predicament. “We have to wait, even if Thor’s got this one in the bag.”

Tony sniffed, not in the mood to argue, and shoved his hands under his armpits in an attempt to warm his hands. He closed his eyes tightly, as if that was going to help warn off the chill in the air and in his bones. He heard Thor ram the guy’s last robot into the ground and sighed in relief, finally knowing that it was over.

All of a sudden there was a warm weight on his shoulders, enveloping him in relief from the wind. He looked up, surprised, and saw Steve’s leather and wool jacket on his shoulders. He gently touched the lapels and drew them towards himself, and then looked towards the other man, who didn't return his gaze.

“You don't have to,” Tony began, but Steve waved a hand to silence him.

“You need it more, Tony. Don't worry about it,” he said, and Tony shut his mouth, at a loss of what to say.

“You sure?” he asked again, just to make sure.

Steve didn't look at him, but Tony could see a slight blush on his cheeks, but whether it was from the cold or something else he couldn't tell. “I’m sure,” he said, “Besides, I've got the serum anyway.”

Tony looked away and watched Steve’s feet as he went to retrieve the bad guy and Thor, feeling way too undersized in Steve’s jacket. _Fuck_ , he thought, heart beating far too heavily and cheeks growing far too hot, _I’m too old for this shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks. :)


End file.
